


Theas' OS!Kaneki and His Stupid Human, Drabbles.

by TheatricalPlacenta



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Deep Throating, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Lots of it, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki, Oral, Sex, Stupid Drabbles, dumb senarios, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalPlacenta/pseuds/TheatricalPlacenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"</p><p>Why do i write this shit.</p><p>Various sexy and un-sexy scenarios concerning OS!Kaneki and Hide from my fic "He Likes It Tender"</p><p>These are all little side things, who knows if they actually happen in the story, MAYBE THEY DO.</p><p>Sex, love, dumb tsundere ghoul boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theas' OS!Kaneki and His Stupid Human, Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1)- Don't be silly! Wrap your willy.

He's wrapping his wound, Hide watching with a small chuckle, flexing his calf which only makes more blood pour out. He's an irresponsible guy...and this really wouldn't have happened if Hide just hadn't followed Kaneki to that club....a club filled with ghouls...

Kaneki is staring up at him with a sharp look, Hides laughter cutting short.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna lick them first?"

Kaneki obviously doesn't find the situation hilarious, and neither does Hide, but watching his boyfriend get so protective was just...cute...

The smile he wears is more of a grimace than anything else, Kaneki cracking his knuckles as he's now aggressively unwrapping his bandages "YOU KNOW WHAT-MAYBE I WILL!" He's mad...he's definitely mad...

"Please don't! I was kidding!" Hide laughs again, though you could tell he was in pain when the ghoul merely _breathed_ on the open bite wound. 

Kaneki had his mouth open, tongue a hairs length from the mangled flesh, and just pulls away "I can smell infection. Gross. I'll take you to a doctor tomorrow"

Hides expression is deadpan, clicking his tongue in annoyance "And after that club you went too, _I_ can smell all the STD's on _you_ "

Kaneki seethes "Why don't i just-" He re-wraps the bandage extremely tight, Hide gasping from the loss of circulation "-pass em' along then huh? It'll give the doctor more to look at" He was crawling over hide, wedging himself between the others legs.

He kisses Hide roughly, teeth digging in to the plump flesh of the blonds lower lip, biting it before tugging lightly. Hides brows furrow, his hands slapping on Kanekis chest, and the ghoul was sure if the other had use of his mouth he'd be yelling "Uncle!-Uncle!'

He smiles, almost sadistically as tears well in the corners of Hides eyes, a hand roughly grabbing his crotch. He lets go when he sees Hide roll his eyes back in his head, squeezing the raven between his thighs in response to the stimulation. In the next second Hide's hissing, snapping his hips back and away from Kaneki. The ghoul not exactly happy about that, but he understands as the blond lifts his leg, holding it out in a way that must be quite uncomfortable.

"Well that's going to be a problem" Hide winces, laughing at Kanekis troubled expression "You worried about hurting me?- _now_ of all times?" 

The ghoul frowns, glaring as he moved to get off of Hide. Kaneki straddled the humans chest, crotch hovering over Hides face while his tongue set to work in dipping in to the blonds cute little belly button, quickly moving to kiss along the light haired happy trail. Hide gasped, staring down as Kaneki kissed at his growing erection, the head just barely poking out over the hem of his boxers. 

In an instant he was free, dick bobbing as Kaneki pulled his boxers down, the ghoul mouthing the thick vein on the underside of his shaft while making direct eye contact. 

Hide swallowed, rolling his hips, making a sound of disappointment when Kaneki pulled away.

"I didn't get up here for nothing dumb ass" his cheeks are slightly tinged red, pressing his bulge against Hides forehead with a soft moan. Hide bites the inside of his ceek as his hands make fast work of the others jeans, aggressively pulling them open and down past those pale butt cheeks to stare directly at his lovers throbbing...leaking....cock...

"Don't just stare" Kaneki thrust impatiently, groaning when a hot mouth surrounded his swollen head, kakugan flaring up as he watched those cute little toes of Hides curl in to the sheets. His mouth hangs open, pushing further down in to Hides throat until he's fully sheathed, head thrown back in complete and utter bliss. He can feel Hide swallowing around him, struggling not to gag, clawing at his thighs as he tries to keep his stomach calm.

Kaneki licks his licks his lips, and only when he's staring down at his own treat does the doorbell decide to ring, Hide now choking as he slapped the ghouls ass in a sudden panic.

Kaneki clambered off Hide in a mess of limbs, the blond swearing as he knocked his leg on the side of the bed.

"I ordered pizza!" He rasped, sitting up quickly.

"You...fucking didn't"

"Unl- " Hide holds up a finger, motioning for the raven to give him a second as he coughed and cleared his hoarse voice "-Unlike some people, I don't just live off my grotesque wall art-which I've asked you to take down like _ten_ times by the way. I get you're a big scary man eating ghoul, but it's just gross. I'm human, have some consideration!"

And all of this was said with a single pube hanging out the side of his mouth, Kaneki staring at him with silent rage, unable to look away from the dark hair.

Hide quickly shooed him in the next moment.

"Now go get my pizza, it's not like i can answer the door" He was smiling now, making Kaneki fume even more.

"I will" He snapped, standing up, grunting as he pulled up his jeans "Glad you ordered for the both of us"

"Don't eat the fucking pizza guy!!!"


End file.
